Jack in the Box
by misuto58
Summary: Contains many of the creepypasta characters. I own none except for Marin. Please support the original creepypasta and thier owners. Marin happens to get a simple chain mail and conjures up some misfortunes and horrifying creatures. And no less, winding up becoming one herself. Rating may change.


**Jack in the box**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creepypasta characters. They all belong to thier rightful owners. Please support the original stories. The only character I own is Marin. Nor do I own the proxy pledge.**

Chapter 1

"I am here to serve.

I will not disobey or lie to my master.

I will be with my partner whether I like it or not.

After I accept this life I cannot return to my old one.

I will try to find happiness and love even if it's impossible.

I'm nor human nor demon.

I am a proxy.

And I am here to serve my master."

* * *

><p>Footfalls fallowed close as I slammed the door and clicked the lock. Having a chance to finally see myself clearly,I looked in the gleaming bathroom mirror at the aweful appearance i had taken on. My skin had become hard and calassed. However dry it was, no blemishes were presant in any way. Dispite the rough texture, It looked glossy and rubbery. It didn't look like; no it wasn't skin any more. Then there were my teeth. They were jagged, as if smaller, sharpened teeth had grown on both sides of each indiviual tooth. It looked like needles were burrowed into my gums. My nails were extended and glass-like though were very thick. My hair looked as if dry, red hay had been sewn into my scalp. It was crusty and appeared as if it would break at the slightest toutch. But, my eyes...Oh God my eyes were the worst. They were a deadened white. I looked emotionless, souless in fact.<p>

The footsteps stopped at the door silently, as if listening.

I wasn't human now. Not even close. With each movement it felt as though sandpaper scraped against my cracked skin. It made such a horrible noise to move, even a finger made a discusting, grinding noise. Suddenly I heard the door knob jiggle from behind me. A knock sounded after the attempt was ceased.

"Hey! Come out of there you brat!"A deep voice bellowed loudly.

"What did you do to me! I'm not a human! I'm just some sick freak!What the Hell did you do!"I yelled close to hysterical sobbing.

"You impudent shit! Come out of there!" Responded the voice.

"No! This-this is a mistake! I have no master! I belong to no one!"

"I'm not going to ask you again! I swear to Christ if you don't,"The voice was cut off.

"No, let her stay in there for a while. I wish to see what she does. Let us just observe until she calms down a bit." A calm, charming voice ordered the other sternly.

"Yes...Master."

I sat there for a moment or two and thought. Panic set in and all I could think of was what I had become. I was something to be used to anothers whim now. I was merly a servant. A toy. Replacable and useful until proven otherwise. How could I have been so stupid? Course I thought it was only a joke or a chain mail you get all too often. It even said the cliche' _do not read aloud _on the message. Seemed too rediculous to even take the situation romotely serious.

Now I was paying the horror movie equivalent of dept. My mind unnerved, I rumaged through the drawers of the bathroom, hoping to find something handy. The only item I found that I thought could be in some way useful was a pair of pliers. They were rusted and the rubber padding grip had worn off. I slumped against the door, soon curling into a ball, still grasping the pliers.I sat for a long time like this and allowed some built up tears to fall. Forgeting the amount of time I had waited, I ceased to hear any commotion from outside the door. Shifting myself, I pressed an ear against the door to listen.

Whispers ensued as I struggled to decifer them."Why?...She's been in there for over an hour."

"Ju-just be calm, Master ordered us n-not to harm her."

"And for what? So he can get even more of his dirty work done? Or is it because he's tired of having no women around?"

"Masky..." The voice scolded."You know our mast-master wouldn't think of such t-things."

"How the hell do you know? We're only his servants, it's not like we'd know if he did."

"Can we just not t-talk of this?"

"You're starting to second guess it too aren't you?"

"Our only assignment was to guar-guard the door and make sure she didn't escape, n-not talk ill of the ma-master."

"Oh, I get it. You'd just be jelous if he did, wouldn't you little Toby?"

"Ju-just shut up already, what if she hears us?"

"It's not like it's gonna matter, besides you aren't going to get her anyways."

"Th-that supposed to ma-make me laugh?"

"Please, I'd barely have to try to get her wrapped around my fingers, a pretentious and stupid girl like that. And don't kid yourself with that stu-stut-stutter." The voice chuckled crudely.

"I swear to Christ! I-if Master ga-gave the word, I'd happily fuck-fucking tear you to shreds!"

I had enough of silent listening and spoke up.

"I don't belong to anyone! You hear me you piece of shit! Not you, not your friend! And certainly not that Master of yours!"

"Oh! And the princess finally wakes up, but wait no prince charming awoke her with a kiss." The voice stopped for a moment."That's right, because she died! Even if one was there to bend you over a table, you're still dead as a fucking doornail!"The voice chuckled darkly.

"No!...No! I'm not like you!...God damn it!"

Grasping the pliers tighter I stood up and looked back into the mirror. I raised my lips to expose my grotesque sharpened teeth. Growing the courage I clamped the pliers onto one of my teeth. Taking a long, deep breath I pulled with all my strength and extracted the tooth. Root, blood, and all came out of my jaw. I let out a loud and pained scream. Hot tears now streamed down my cheeks. Spitting out acess blood I yelled.

"Hear that you son of a bitch?! I'm not like you! I'm no monster!"

"Stupid Cunt! Stop doing that! If you keep that up I'll bash down the door, you hear me!"

"You'd have done it already...I'm no puppet who's strings can be toyed with. I _will_ cut my strings if. I. Have. To..." I replied.

Air ate at my exsposed nerve. Yet gain I closed the pliers onto another tooth.I took yet another breath and pulled. This time I broke off a small piece of the tooth. Shattering it to pieces. I screamed out of agony, the pain nearly unbearable. I clamped the pliers onto one of my lenthened fingernails.

"Enough!" It was the charming voice from before, except it was furious now.

The door slammed open, ready to come off of the hinges and bashed into the immediate wall.I fell to the floor in panic. There stood a figure. A figure wich I recognised all too well. It practically petrified me. I didn't want to move in fear of what would happen. This being of course was Slenderman. He walked in a little too calmly and looked down at me and what I had done. He bent down on one knee and met me at eye level, sitting there to examine me. His blank canvis face giving a non-exsitent grimace. He extended his hand as if I were to present him something.

"May I see?" He spoke telepathically it seemed.

I sat there puzzled and gave a confused look. Getting aggitated he did the gesture again. I opened my mouth to show him the missing teeth as he seemed pleased with my reply and cooperation. He raised my chin slightly to get a better look at what I had damaged. Taking notice in some blood on my cheek he whiped it away with his soft, gloved hand. I was surprised at this. Both for his reaction and that I could actually feel textures that clearly. He looked into my mouth once more, nodding as if to confirm witch side was damaged and then took off his dirtied glove at a rather slow pace. With his now ungloved hand he reached out to me once more. Offering to help me up to my feet. I hesitated, then cautiously accepted it. Once on my feet, he let go and struck my face as hard as he could. I collapsed and fell into the granite corner of the sink. Struggling to gather what had just happened I held my face, he had struck the area of which I had injured were bleeding more profusely and were seiring.I let out a scream and gasped for air as my heart sped faster. I recieved yet another strike, silencing my cries. I now layed on the floor, curled into the fetal posistion. Cowering like some animal.

"Please...No more." I pleaded quietly.

"There will be no such tolerance of self-mutilation. You are of no use to me if you are too focused on careless injuries and emotions that you cease to serve a proper and efficiant purpose. Now I suggest that you get comfortable fairly quickly, because your first assignment will be tomarrow morning and you will not fail me. Otherwise...Well, I'll leave your imagination to that."

He walked to the doorway and paused looking back to me."And by the way Marin, welcome home." Looking to his two servants outside the doorway he spoke again."Masky, take her to her room to calm down. Toby, come with me. We have much to discuss."

"Yes Master." Toby replied as he fallowed Slenderman down the hall.

"Hey! Wait I'm not some babysitter!" Masky yelled back.

Slenderman only stopped down the hall and paused for a moment. Toby stayed quiet as the moment grew long. Threat filled the air, then Masky finally responded.

"Yes, Master..."

Slenderman then continued down the hall, satisfied, and assended the stairs at the end of the large hall. Masky looked towards me in frustrastion. Gathering myself I slowly stood, still holding my jaw.I didn't exspect Masky to be the rebellious one in the least. What ever happened to the cheese cake loving shy teenager I knew in fandom.

"You bitch. You got me in trouble with my boss. I swear to God, I will make your time here a living hell. And once i get the fucking chance I will gut you like the pig you are."

I looked away hastily and hung my head. "I'm.I'm sorry. I overracted..."

"Hmm, that's a bit better. Obediance is good. How bout I hear you say Master, so I know you can say it properly for the boss."

"...M-Mast..."The word felt discusting on my tongue.

"C,mon now you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?"

"...Master..."

A shiver seemed to creep up Masky's spine as he twitch slightly.

"That's very good..." He walked up to me standing inches away and whispered to me."Who know's maybe I won't gut you, I may just end up stuffing you instead, heck we're going to your bedroom anyways."

He gave a dark cackle as I backed away from him. A blush rose to my cheeks and I adverted my eyes swiftly.

"Awe, are you too innocent for the no-no toutch they tought about you in kindergarden? Well get over yourself cause you aren't going to have that ignorance for long. I am one of the little partners you get with the boss, so you get to see me every day...Now come on, you stupid brat." Masky stomped off leaving me to slowly fallow.


End file.
